The present invention relates to a device for introducing a metered quantity of a product into a vessel, without it being possible for the product to spill outside the vessel.
The current tendency in agriculture is to use treatment products which are supplied in concentrated form and diluted with water on the spot in a large-size tank, just before being spread over the ground or on the plants. The treatment products in the concentrated state can be dangerous for the operating personnel or to the environment. They therefore have to be contained in sealed vessels before use, and the empty vessel still containing small quantities of product has to be closed again after use in order to be treated in a special installation. This means that the vessel containing the concentrated product must be closed as long as it is not associated with the mixing tank and must open only towards the interior of this tank or into a vessel specially provided for cleaning it as appropriate.
However, it is expedient that the device be simple and of a relatively low cost and that there be the possibility of adapting it easily to existing tanks, with a minimum amount of conversion of these.